1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a remote keyless entry (RKE) fob having a rotatable key blade for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A number of key fobs have been developed which include rotatable key blades. In one conventional approach, a user may manually grasp the key blade and rotate the key blade from out of a housing of the key fob in the event the key blade is needed to start an engine of the vehicle. In another conventional approach, the key fob may include a button which actuates one or more mechanisms for projecting the key blade from the housing of the key fob. The user may simply fold the key blade back into the housing of the key fob when it is necessary to stow the key blade when not in use.
With the key fob configuration having the button for actuating the key blade, the shape of the button is limited to being circular such that the button is configured to rotate with the key blade as the key blade is rotated from the housing of the key fob. Vehicle designers have no option but to provide circular buttons which limit the design capability of the key fob. Various automotive manufacturers desire to implement stylistic key fobs to consumers as such manufacturers recognize that the consumers associate a social status to the appearance of the key fob. These consumers want the style and appearance of the key fob to be commensurate with the style and design of the particular vehicle they drive.